dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Time Trapper (Pre-Zero Hour)
Galos Gann, a proto Time Trapper? Someone on wikipedia noted that the Time Trapper bears a pronounced resemblance to the protagonist of an Edmond Hamilton short story, "In the World's Dusk", which appeared in the science fiction magazine Weird Tales in 1936. I went and read "In the World's Dusk" and confirmed what was said about it. We have Galos Gann, the last living human being, a withered figure, cloaked entirely in robes, who sits brooding in a towering hall in the desert wastelands of the Earth in the distant future. He keeps trying to restore humanity to Earth and each attempt is a dismal failure: He brings back the dead only to find that they cannot propagate. He pulls pulls men and women from the distant past to act as breeding stock but the effects of time travel drive them insane. He supposes that mankind will evolve again and so goes into suspended animation but wakes to find another desolated world with another person in his role who then dies leaving Gann alone again.--BruceGrubb (talk) 15:43, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :Undoubtedly, there are a lot of characters that sort of resemble other characters. Without confirmation, it's just coincidence. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:54, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::It's more then simply resembling other character as Edmond Hamilton was the person credited with "creating" the Time Trapper in Adventure Comics Vol 1 #317 and he also created Galos Gann. ::Compare the Superman we all know to the one in Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster's "The Reign of the Super-man" of 1933; many of the idea there were reworked into Superman (with powers beyond those of normal men), Lex Luthor (mad scientist), and the Ultra-Humanite (the super intelligent bald villain of the piece). ::Given Edmond Hamilton created both Galos Gann and the Time Trapper and their similarities don't you think the connection is a little stronger? ::"The dead man said hollowly, "You strive against the inevitable like a child breaking his hands against a door of marble. It is the law of the universe that everything which exists must come some day to an end. Planets wither and die and fall back into their parent suns, and suns strike one against the other and are transformed into nebulae, and the nebulae last not but in turn condense into other suns and worlds that in their own turn must die." ::"How shall you hope amid this universal law of death to keep the race of man forever living? We have lived a fair life for many million million years, we have struggled and won and lost, have laughed in the sunlight and dreamed under the stars, have played our part in the mighty drama of eternity. Now it is time we pass to our appointed end."--BruceGrubb (talk) 19:35, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Time Trapper (Controller) From what I understood from Legionnaires 3 Vol 1 1, the Time Trapper that appeared so far was an impostor, a Controller that the real Time Trapper had tasked with impersonating him. Kowalewski (talk) 16:39, October 6, 2018 (UTC)